The present invention relates to ammunition, particularly non-lethal ammunition intended for use in training or war games. More especially the invention relates to a telescopic cartridge in which rearwards movement of a portion of the cartridge is used to initiate the recycling of an automatic or semi-automatic firearm.
One form of cartridge of the above type is shown in FIG. 1 and is the subject of co-pending GB Patent Application 9819928.4, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Cartridges of the type described above are suitable for use both in the firing of blanks and projectiles for the purposes of simulating warfare. Simulation may be for training purposes or for recreation. Whilst this cartridge has overcome many of the problems suffered by its predecessors, in providing a feel similar to that of a lethal loaded cartridge, it has some drawbacks in the accuracy and repeatability of its performance.
A disadvantage of the previously known cartridges is due to their reliance on a single source of high pressure gas which performs both the objectives of propelling the projectile from the gun and cycling the guns reloading mechanism. The dividing of the gas to perform these two objectives cannot be carried out precisely due to engineering mechanical tolerances associated with the cartridge components. Whilst the gas provided by a primer is generally consistent due to sophisticated manufacturing techniques, for some types of cartridge a single primer does not provide sufficient energy to perform these two objectives safely and reliably.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for use with firearms in warfare training and simulation exercises which can go some way to alleviating these disadvantages.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a cartridge for use in non-lethal applications comprising an anterior portion and a posterior portion, the posterior portion comprising a recycling mechanism, the recycling being initiated on activation of a primer and the anterior portion being provided with a nose portion which is suitable for receiving a projectile, characterised by a source of energetic material being initiatable by a reaction produced on activation of the primer to cause propulsion of the projectile from the cartridge.
The energetic material source provided toward the anterior end of the cartridge can conveniently be initiated by the shock or pressure wave associated with propellant gases used to propel a moveable member against the breech block. The energetic material can be chosen according to its pyrotechnic qualities to additionally provide a noise reminiscent of any chosen lethal ammunition. Optionally, the energetic material may also produce a visual effect such as a flash of colour to simulate a lethal projectile exiting the firearm. Preferably, the energetic material is a non-toxic primer, this renders the cartridge more environmentally friendly and safer to use.
Thus the present invention provides two independent energetic sources, one to initiate the cycling of the reload mechanism and the other to propel a projectile from the casing. By separating the energetic sources in this manner a more predictable response can be produced on repeated firings of the firearm using a cartridge according to the present invention. The feedback to the user on firing such a cartridge is more realistic of a typical feedback response from a lethal cartridge.
A typical cartridge according to the present invention will comprise a posterior portion which has a moveable member which is slideable rearwardly towards a breech block, the anterior portion having a gas passage therethrough; an expansion chamber being provided between the moveable member and the anterior portion, and gas generating means for providing gas within the cartridge, the gas generating means being initiatable on firing of the firearm to propel the moveable member in a rearward direction so as to recycle the firearm. The energetic material is positioned forward of the gas passage and may be initiated by any suitable reaction caused on initiation of the primer. For example, the shock or pressure wave generated on activation of the primer may be sufficient to initiate the energetic material, or alternatively, activation of the primer may activate a secondary mechanical or electrical device which serves to initiate the energetic material.
The energetic material can be chosen to suit the size, mass and desired velocity of the projectile on firing. Different requirements may be met using different energetic materials or different quantities of the same energetic material.
In certain embodiments, the moveable member may be provided in the form of a piston or cylinder slideably engaged respectively with a cylinder or a piston. Preferably in these embodiments, the moveable member is in the form of a piston slideably engaged respectively with a cylinder.
The energetic material may be positioned either in association with the moveable member or separately in the anterior portion of the casing.
As an additional safety precaution, the cartridge may, optionally be provided with a peripheral fire primer, such as is known from GB Patent Application 0002767.2, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In these embodiments, the primer typically takes the form of a cup or xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d which is set into the rear end of the cartridge. The cup typically has a hollow peripheral rim in which the primer material is located, the primer material being in a compressed state and highly sensitive to shock. The primer material can thus be detonated when the peripheral rim of the can is impacted by a firing pin. This arrangement is in contrast to conventional live rimfire cartridges (ie 0.22xe2x80x3 calibre) in which the primer material is located in the rim of the cartridge itself rather than the peripheral rim of a cup set into the rear of the cartridge.